


Day 6: Legacy

by PRFury



Series: Space Latinx Week 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I wrote a Thing!, Spacelatinxweek, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: Positive Representation Matters





	Day 6: Legacy

Remember the one who fought with his words

Remember he wouldn’t be silent

Remember in the Senate he yelled to be heard

Remember he wasn’t so violent

 

Remember the one who stole to bring Hope

Remember he fought as a child

Remember he was at the end of his rope

Remember the girl he beguiled

 

Remember the one who sought out a map

Remember he gave One a name

Remember he thought that he’d run out of hap

Remember the girl thought the same

 

Remember the one who sat in the theaters

Remember she’s love all the characters

Remember as she saw all the Star Wars Features

Remember they’re breaking down barriers

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little piece, but I'm still please with this one :3  
> Each stanza is a different character:  
> Bail Organa (Jimmy Smits [reminds me of my cousin Jimmy!])  
> Cassian Andor (Diego Luna, fav!)  
> Poe Dameron (Oscar Isaacs)  
> Author (me, PRFury!)


End file.
